The present invention pertains to, but is not limited to, the field related to sleeves or covers used to cover floral containers such as pots, or to the field related to containers used to contain plants or floral groupings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,979 contains subject matter which may be related to that of the present invention and is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.